


Something I'm Affectionately Calling, "Your boyfriend is an Ass"

by Reader115



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established relationship Klance, Fluff, I just felt like writing something short and sweet, Lance has a problem with Keith's boyfriend, M/M, Yes its both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader115/pseuds/Reader115
Summary: "Your boyfriend is an ass."Lance continued to stand by the table, his face set in a grim expression as his eyes bore into Keith's face. The look was so unnatural that Keith was forced to sit back in his seat and give Lance his full attention."He's, like, a total dick.""What did he do?" Keith asked slowly. He could feel his skin heat up in trepidation as he watched the anger dance across Lance's normally sunny face.





	Something I'm Affectionately Calling, "Your boyfriend is an Ass"

"I don't like your boyfriend."

Keith's head jerked up from the notes he'd been highlighting as Lance dramatically dropped his bookbag onto the table Keith had claimed in the library. Keith glanced around at the nearby tables before sending Lance a glare for the attention he was attracting.

" _Lance_ — "

"Your boyfriend is an ass."

Lance continued to stand by the table, his face set in a grim expression as his eyes bore into Keith's face. The look was so unnatural that Keith was forced to sit back in his seat and give Lance his full attention.

"He's, like, a total dick."

"What did he do?" Keith asked slowly. He could feel his skin heat up in trepidation as he watched the anger dance across Lance's normally sunny face.

Instead of answering, Lance leaned across the table and pulled Keith's book and papers away from him.

" _I need those_ ," Keith hissed, trying to keep his voice down as he pushed his chair back and jumped to his feet.

But Lance ignored him as he dropped Keith's things onto a nearby chair before producing a blue tablecloth from his bag, which was ceremoniously flung across the table.

Keith's mouth closed over further protests as his eyes widened and his grabby hands lowered. He watched as Lance dug into his bag again, which was apparently not full of Lance's own books and notes, but containers of food, plates, silverware, napkins —

"Lance, what are you doing?" Keith finally whispered softly.

Lance was currently doing his best to balance a candlestick in a small holder — _why was this so difficult?_ — when his eyes rose to meet Keith's adorably pinkened face.

"I forgot our anniversary," Lance said, meekly.

Keith's gaze swept over the table again, eyeing what he now recognized as an elaborate apology from his boyfriend. If someone had told him freshman year that by senior year he'd be head over heels in love with the boy who'd once awoken their entire dorm floor by singing " _Waving Through a Window_ " on repeat at three in the morning — and who famously overdid everything he threw his heart into, including how he loved Keith — he never would've believed them.

But here he was, head over heels in love with the boy who sang until he memorized his lines (no matter the hour of the day) for the campus theater group, and who treated Keith to date nights, and late night snuggles, and early morning coffees, and all day kisses.

And surprise apology picnics, apparently

"Lance," Keith said in a continued whisper, although he no longer cared about the attention they were receiving from the other students trying to study around them. He couldn't hide the fondness on his face, even as he replied in a similar meek tone. "You realize that I _also_ forgot our anniversary?"

The anger from before — which had apparently been aimed at himself — was gone from Lance's face as he moved slowly around the table and pulled Keith into a tight hug.

"It's our own fault, really, for getting together in the middle of finals last year," Lance whispered into his hair.

Keith nodded as his arms wound around Lance's waist. "Very poor choice, what were we thinking?"

"Hey, don't blame me, you're the one who kissed me first."

"I guess this is really all my fault then."

"Yeah, so not only is your boyfriend a jerk, but mine is as well," Lance teased.

"How can I make it up to you?" Keith eyed the table again — there was no way he could ever come up with anything as impressive as this for Lance.

Lance's fingers pulled Keith's chin up, forcing Keith to focus on him instead of everything he'd spread across the table for them. When Keith's pretty eyes met his, Lance grinned before lowering his eyes down to Keith's pretty lips. "I have thoughts on that."

His grin widened as Keith rolled his eyes before relenting and leaning up to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And apologies to those of you who have already read this on Tumblr, but it occurred to me that if I don't post it with my other stories, I'll likely lose it forever. So. Here it is. For eternity.
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr here!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/reader115)


End file.
